Always Be My baby
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: Ashley has baby by John and doesn't tell him because she left WWE. She comes back and tells John about the kid. John starts to fall in love with her again but it's too late. She already fell for Randy. Will he get her back? Read and find out.R.R.
1. What happened in a good 5 years

This is my new story I hope you like. It is going to be so amazing. RRR Remember to read and reveiw.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything WWE.(Hate writing theses) I just own Ashley's son John Jr.

In this chapter _Italics_ are for flash backs and text messages(for this chapter)

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Ashley opened the door to John's hotel room hugging and kissing._

_"You know I love you punkie?" John said in the middle of there make out session._

_"Yeah, did you know I love your lips, dimples, abs, muscles, and everything else I'm going to be touching tonight?" Ashley said smiling and kissing him at the same time._

_"No, but you really going to love my bed skills."_

_"Not as much as you going to love mine. I'll rock ya world!"_

_"Yeah whatever" John said with a smirk. _

_Ashley pushed John on the bed and jumped right on top of him. He rolled over to the top._

_"Hey you know I like being on top, and plus your not going to have enough energy to handle the top" John said in control._

_"Oh shut up and take your shirt off!" Ashley said with her ands in John's shirt feeling on his abs._

_"I'll take mine off when you take off yours." John said with his hands on her waist._

_They took off each others shirts and they made love they rest of they night._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_

* * *

_

"Mommy do you want to know who my favorite wrestler is?" little Jonathan asked.

"Yeah baby, tell me who your favorite wrestler is." Ashley said bending down to her standing son not too far away from the T.V. that was on RAW.

"John Cena is my favorite wrestler and not because we have the same name." The little boy said jumping happily.

"Why is John Cena your favorite wrestler, Johnny?" Ashley asked smiling because she was happy.

"I like John Cena 'cause he funny. You remember when we watched him FU Kevin Fed?" Little boy said smiling because his mom was. Ashley had to laugh for a second remembering that moment Fed came on RAW.

"Yeah, I remember that baby." Ashley said still laughing. "You remember when we went to the movies to see John Cena in 'Marine'? "

"Yupe and you where mad when he was kissing that woman."

"You remem...wait you said I was mad?"

"I sure did."

"How do you know I was mad?"

"You gripped on my hand pretty hard when we were watching that part. I think you like John Cena, mommy!" The little boy said truthfully.

"Well baby, I'm so sorry for hurting your little hand and don't tell anyone but...I use to have a crush on John Cena but now I like Randy Ortan." Ashley said feeling happy that she let that out.

"You mean how I like that girl at my...you like Randy Ortan the evil guy?"

"Yup and Randy Ortan isn't a bad guy once you meet him. He's a pretty nice person once you get to know him."

"You know him?"

"Yup he is a good friend of mine and John Cena was too." Ashley said looking at her shocked son.

"Really!"

"You got it and since your birthday is coming up and your about to be five how about we go meet John Cena. I'm not talking bout watching him fight I mean see him face to face!" Ashley said smiling. Her son was oh so happy that his mommy would do something so amazing.

"YES YES YES!" The little boy screamed. "How do you know these wrestlers"

"Well Johnny-boy, I used to a be a WWE diva on RAW."

"Really? That's how you were friends with John Cena and Randy Ortan right?"

"Yup and we were boy-friend and girl-friend."

"What happened?"

"I was having a baby so I couldn't wrestle any more so I moved back to New York and then I had my baby" Ashley said smiling tapping her son's nose. But she didn't tell him the other part of it.

"That baby was me wasn't it?" The little boy said cheesing.(smiling hard)

"You got it babe."

"How did you get me in your stomach?"

"Well, that's something you don't have to know right now."

"Oh...ok, well does John Cena know you had me?"

"Well thats the thing. No, he doesn't know but for your birthday when you meet him I was going to tell him."

"Mommy I'm just asking this because all the other kids have one. Do I have a daddy"

"You sure do! If you didn't have a daddy then you wouldn't be here."

"Ok, is John Cena my daddy because we have the same name and my friend Larry has the same name as his daddy."

Ashley thought for a second.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ashley sent a text message to Trish saying:_

_'Trish can u come up 2 my hotel room I hav something 2 tell and sho u that is really important. xoxo Ashley'_

_Ashley recieved a text message back from Trish saying:_

_'Alright. I was on my way up there any way. xoxo Randy's babe'_

_Trish was on the steps because she was only one floor under Ashley. Trish was walking up the stairs thinking. "What is so important that Ash has to tell me? Please don't be any bad news like John cheating on her or showing me forms that shes fired from WWE cuz I would have to kick Steph's ass and I really don't want to do that. Or that Candice and Stacey have been messing with her and got Ashley doing something crazy." Trish was in front of Ashley's hotel room. She sighed before she knocked on the door. Ashley on the other side was praying that is was Trish and it was. Ashley opened the door._

_"Ashley whats wrong? Is John cheating on you 'cause you know I will kick his ass if you want me to." Trish said concerned._

_"Trish John didn't cheat on me but he did do something to me..." Ashley said closing the door walking to the bathroom leaving the door opened. Ashley searched for something on the sink. Trish walk in and stood by the door._

_"Ashley did John hit or rape you? Right now I'm bout to stab this bitch in the neck." Trish said getting angry. Ashley found what she was looking for and stopped what she was doing and looked up in the mirror and saw Trish standing behind her._

_"Trish it's a good thing as a matter of fact. Well when you said rape that was as close as you were going to get." Ashley said turning around to face Trish. "Don't even think about yelling at me for this thing I have to tell you is good and rape was the closest thing."_

_"Well go on then."_

_"John and I had sex last month and well I noticed every time I drink beer I threw up." Ashley stopped then continued. "I took is test and I went to the doctor to see if this test was correct and it was...Trish I'm pregnant with John's baby." _

_Ashley was smiling holding up the pregnantcy test hoping Trish would be smiling too but instead she looked down to the floor as if she wasn't happy._

_"Ashley you said this was going to be good, this is terrible!" Trish said disappointed._

_"What? Are you serious? I have never thought of having a baby was good and I'm happy now Trish, I'm really happy and I don't know why your not happy for me. I guess I'll have to be happy for myself right now." Ashley said dropping the test on the floor and turned around to face the sink again. __"Trish your my best friend and you supported me through out my life. Whats wrong now?"_

_"I am happy but I'm mad at the same time. I'm mad because you won't be wrestling and you won't have my back. Your probably not even going to continue wrestling because you'll have a kid to watch. I'm afraid this baby will change our friendship." Trish said looking at Ashley's eyes through reflection. "We won't hang out as much because you'll have to be stuck at home watching the baby instead of being on the road with me, John, and Randy. And you know Vince doesn't like kids on the road with use. That's why Steph isn't here now."_

_"Trish I never thought of that. I will have to leave WWE and I just love beening out there on that stage fighting in the ring."_

_"And what about John? Does he know about the baby?"_

_"No, I do want to tell him though. I don't know what he'll think of me. Will he even still love me?"_

_"Yes he will. He'll be as happy as you are. I'm sure he always wanted a kid." Trish said smiling. "Well, I'll get over it but when you go back to New York you betta call or text me. Okay?"_

_"Alright. I'll tell him now. You can chill here and watch T.V." Ashley smiled then walked out her hotel room to John's. Boy was she in for a shocker suprise._

**Flashback ends

* * *

**"Mommy are you ok?" Little John asked

"Yeah I was just thinking." said shaking the thought out of her head. "Baby, can you ask that question again for me?"

"Is John Cena my dad?"

"Yes baby he is, don't say anything about it until I tell you it's ok."

"Ok mommy, how is he my dad if you liked Randy?"

"At the time John was my boy friend and when broke up. I didn't like Randy then but I like him now" _'And I hope he feels the same way once I come back' Ashley thought._

"Ok, are we going to see John Cena today?"

"No. We'll visit him this weekend."

"Thats tomorrow!"

"Thats right." Ashley said spinning her son around in the air smiling. She put her son down. "Now you have to go pack your bags and get ready for tomorrow. Now go"

Ashley lightly spanked her son to tell him 'go now'. He ran up the stairs picking out cloths and Ashley did the same.

* * *

Hope you like the story. I think it's going to be one of my best! If you have something to say about that statement or the story it's self then review!! Love you guys and thanks for reading. The more reviews the less you have to wait for chapters. Once you review I'll put your name in the next chapter and I'll thank you for your comments. Peace "V"


	2. Fans to Friends and Dreams to Flashbacks

I don't own anything WWE but Ashley and John's son John Cena jr., and the 2 fans.

Hey everybody. I'm so glad you guys like the story. Yeah I know I took mad long but I had to go places at the wrong time and place. I'm not even sure what the next chappy's going to be about...wait I got it now you guys are going to freak out about this. Well mostly about the next chapter but it's time for the thank you notice. I want to give a special thank you to... **MissPilippinessSuperStar, xAttitudex, Christal-R, flipflops, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, Kennedy2006, Adrian Jade, Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, and Rickster627 **for the 9 reveiws for the FRIST CHAPTER!!!I would also like to thank the people who put this story in there favorites list.

(Reminder:In this story it is 2012. Nothing has changed but ages and cars. Ashley is somewhat still in her mid twenty's. It's five years from 2007 and 2008 is when she got pregnant.)

Here's chapter 2...

* * *

Ashley rolled her suitcase as her son rolled his from the parking lot to the airport. She held her sons hand even though she had to carry her and her son's other bags. When they got through the automatic doors...

"Is that Ashley?" A fan yelled.

"Oh my God it's Ashley!!!" Another fan yelled.

"Mommy, that lady called your name! I think she's a fan!"

Ashley turned to where the sound was coming from when she heard the words come from the little boys mouth. She saw two teenaged girls run up to her. They where so happy to see the 2007 Playboy Cover model.

"Are you Ashley Massaro?" One of the girls asked.

"Um...Yeah. Why?" Ashley asked with a confussed look on her face.

"We loved you so much when you where on WWE 5 years ago." The other girl complemented. "And I am such a big fan I mean I actually cried my heart out when you left."

"Yeah, but I cried the most. Why did you leave Ash? We miss you so much!" The first girl told.

"Ohhh, thats so sweet. I left because I had him," Ashley said rubbing her son's back knowing that she wasn't going to say the other half of the story.

"Oh my god Ashely he is such a cutie! He looks just like John Cena...wait is he the dad?" The other girl asked as if she was Ashley's best friend.

"Yeah." Ashley said rolling a eyes as little as posible so the two fans won't see, giving the unknown fans her full trust. "But don't let that get to the public please."

"Wait a sec. You mean John Cena?" The first girl asked.

"THE John Cena?" The other girl asked.

"Yea, I mean, how can't you tell? They look so much alike. He just has my nose, ears, and teeth. He has John's smile, dimples, hair, eyes, and check bones." Ashley said smiling at her beautiful son.

"Ashley you are so totally cool!" The other girl said.

"Yea Ash, you took time out your life to talk to us and you told us about your son and who the father was." The first girl said.

"You are so awesome Ash I can't believe you trust us with your personal info." The other girl continued.

"We so love you for this time Ash." The first girl finished.

"Thanks so much. You guys are wonderful." Ashley said giving them a hug. "By the way whats your names?"

"I'm Makayla." The first girl answered.

"Yeah, and I'm Britney." The other girl continued.

"Well It was nice meeting you Makayla and Britney." Ashley said kindly. "Do you have pen or pencil and paper?"

"Yeah" Britney said reachng in her purse.

She them some and gave it to Ashley. Ashley took the pen with the fuzz on the top and wrote something on the paper. Then she got another piece of paper and wrote on it. Ashley then handed the piece of papers to her two new friends. One had her number on it and the other had her autograph.

"Call when ever."Ashley said smiling.

"Ash I love you I swear I do." Makayla said smiling.

"Can we take a picture with you and your son?" Britney said taking her phone out.

"Sure thing." Ashley responded smiling kindly.

The four squeezed together to fit in the camera lense of Britney's phone. They all smiled and looked very cute together cheesing.

"Alright Ashley we'll talk to you later." Makayla said waving and walking off facing Ashley at the same time.

"We know you have things to do, we'll call you for sure." Britney said doing the same thing as Makayla.

"Alright bye." Ashley said grabing her bags and suit case. Her and her son walked to the line and waited to get to the desk.

"Mommy I see you've made some new friends and they seem to like me." Little John Jr. said looking up to his mommy smiling.

"Yup baby. But I can tell you this, nobody in this whole entire world likes you more than I do." Ashley said smiling at her wonderfully beautiful son. "As a matter of fact I love you more than any thing or person in the world, babe and you better believe it."

"Even Randy and your own mommy?"

"Yes baby, I love you more than Randy and I sure as well love you more than my mommy."

"I love you too mommy. Nobody can take you away from me no matter what. I love you too much to let that happen."

"You mean that baby?" Ashley said looking down at her wonderful son trying to hold back tears.

"I sure do mommy!" John Jr. said smiling up at his mom with his gorgeous dimples.

Ashley looked at her son's happy face. Then she couldn't hold her tears in anymore, she let it out and started sobbing. Not only was she crying because of the beautiful words her son said, it was because he was so much like his father in the sweetest way.

She thought about the conversation she had with the girls. She rolled her eyes when she said John was the father. She was so happy when she discribed her son's features. She was so proud of her self for making such a beautiful child with the hansomest man she ever met. When she first was pregnant she was the the happiest person in the world. When she got the shooker supprise her emotions changed. She wasn't as happy anymore but something told her to keep the baby and she did.

"Mommy why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just so happy I didn't let something so special go. And that was you."

"What do you mean let me go mommy?"

"Well, baby I can't tell you that yet but I can explain."

"Ok mommy"

"At first when I had you in my stomach and you weren't that big I was happy. I was very happy. Then when you here growing I didn't want you any more because I was scared I couldn't handle it alone. I wasn't sure if I was going to give birth to you or not. But when you came out and I saw how beautiful you were. I wanted to cry my heart out for trying to do something so stupid."

"What was it mommy?"

"I was going to give up on you but the moment I saw you I couldn't let that happen. I pray to God for each day that I'm here with you, baby. I love you too much. I'm so happy I kept you. Hearing you say that you love me has been the most wonderful thing I've heard in years."

"Mommy I'm not mad at you for thinking about giving me away. It's your choice and at the time you weren't ready to have a child. At least you took that risk and keep me. Thank you." Johnny Jr. replied to the hard news "I love you too."

"For a young age you are so understanding." Ashley said kissing her son on the fore head while hugging him.

* * *

Ashley got on the plane with her son's hand in one of her hands and her purse in the other. When they got to there seats they sat down. Ashley sat by the window and her son sat next to her with his head on her lap. He soon fell asleep. Ashley soon fell asleep as well as her son into a flash back dream...

* * *

**FlashBack: The Other Part of the Story**

_Ashley ran down the hallway to John's room. She didn't even care to knock on the door. What she had to tell John was really important he had to wake up and hear about it, but unfortunetly John wasn't sleep. Ashley busted through the door jumping and yelling._

_"Get up, get up John I'm pre-" Ashley stopped. Turning the light on seeing John in the bed on top of-_

_"Candice!!!!!" Ashley yelled with anger. __"What the hell is going on ?!?!"_

_"Ashley this-"_

_"Shut the hell up John!" Ashley said cutting him off. "Don't even dare to say this isn't what it looks like because it looks like the only thing it can be...you cheating on me with that slut!"_

_"I know damn well you didn't just call me a slut." Candice said leaning up from the bed trying to put her bra back on under the covers._

_"Ya damn skippy I called you a slut," Ashley said fighting back Candice's defence. "Oh, but there is plenty more words to discribe you: a lier, hoe, whore, trick, and oh yes my favorite a BITCH!"_

_"Wow Ashley you named all the names in the book but don't hate because your man wants me." Candice said coming from behind John feeling on his abs nibbling on his ear lobe. John couldn't help it but he tried to push Candice off him even though he wanted it. _

_"John I can't believe you. I'm not even going to yell and stress any more because it would hurt someone."_ _Ashley said turning around to leave the door trying to hold in tears in but that just made it worst. "You make me sick."_

_Ashley then ran down the hallway. John finally got Candice off him and ran after Ashley with only boxers on trying to put on pants. With his pants fully on he caught up her and grabbed her arm._

_"Don't dare try to touch me for the rest of your fucking life, Cena!" Ashley said turning around taking her arm back trying not to yell. __"I can't believe I had sex with you! You have the nerve to cheat on me and I'm holding yo-"_

_Ashley cut her self off knowing she wanted to finish that sentence with "your child" but she couldn't because it wasn't the right way or time to tell John. She then looked down and started crying harder. Then she broke down to the floor on her knees. She buried her face into her hands. John was wondering what she was going to say. He bent down on the floor with Ashley. He then took her hands from her face and put it in his. She kept looking down daring her self not to look up into his crystal-sky blue eyes that were oh so beautiful. John moved Ashley's hair behind her ears to see a little bit of her face._

_"Ashley back in the room when you said you yelling would hurt someone by yelling, who was that?" John said putting his hands on Ashley's shoulders. "And when you just now cut your self off, what was it you were about to say? Baby just say it, you can trust me."_

_At that second Ashley broke her dare and looked John Cena straight in the eyes as if he was on drugs and she was disgusted. At the moment supprisingly she didn't care for how beautiful his eyes were. Ashley smacked him harder then she smacked any boyfriend or Diva. John then felt his face feeling hurt because it stings. He knew desevered it but he still tried to talk to Ashley._

_"I know damn well in hell you didn't just say I can trust your sorry ass!" Ashley yelled._

_"Ash baby, I'm sorry I know that wasn't the right way to put it." John said lifting Ashley's face by the chin. She tried so hard not to look in his eyes but she couldn't help it. She looked up at in him dead in his eyes. She was so close to crying even more but she didn't. She told her self there was no need to cry over John. He hurt her and he wasn't worth her tears. She took his hands off her face._

_"John, don't touch me especially after you touched that slut!" Ashley rasing her vioce but kept it low so it won't disterb the baby. "I hate you right now."_

_"I know why but-"_

_"No John, you don't know why I hate you right now and you won't," Ashley yelled talking about the baby. "At least right now."_

_"Ashley, what are you not telling me?" John said with a conerned look on his face. "Ash-baby, I have to know about this so I can fix my mistakes. I would do anything to take you back Ashley. I'm truely in love with you."_

_Ashley was pissed, sad, confussed and amazed all at the same time. She was pissed because she hated John so much for and cheating on her with her worst rival enemy Candice, and she was pregnant with his baby. On top of all the he couldn't fix the mistake that would be killing the baby. She was sad because no matter how mad she was or how much she wanted to choke John she will always loved him no matter what and she always cared about him. Ashley never wanted to leave him but she had to...for the baby. She was confussed because she wanted to tell John that she was pregenant and that the baby was his soooooo bad but she couldn't because it was such a bad time especially when they are in the middle of John's affair with Candice. Ashley was so amazed because John was trying so hard to win her back and he didn't stop yet. She was also amazed because he never told her he really loved her that much. Ashley's other boyfriends won't be like "she caught me cheating and I know she is going to give up on me. I might as well not even try to get her back and plus I don't really want her anymore any way." She wanted to be mad at him so bad but it's John Cena we're talking about here. If your with John Cena your one of the luckiest people in the world. Ashley just couldn't let him go, she loved him to much._

_"John, I never knew how much you really cared about us being together, I never felt that attention before. I truely love you too." Ashley said with a smile on her face._

_"So will you take me back?" John asked puting his arms around Ashley's waist pulling her closer._

_"John I really want to. I swear to God I do but I truely can't," Ashley said turning her head to face the other side to the hall thinking about the baby. Then she turned back to face John then continued. "For now."_

_"Why?" John said feeling so hurt inside. "Ashley Massaro tell me why you can't take me back."_

_Ashley turned her head to the side again and a tear that she tried so hard to force back came out. She couldn't take him back because she had to move back to N.Y. and on top of that she had to take care of the baby. She deicided not to tell John about the baby but tell him she was going to leave. If she didn't then John would think it was his fault she would leave so she was going to have to tell him anyway. Everyone will notice that Ashley left. They would of thought she quit and she wouldn't be able to come back to the WWE._

_"Ash, does it have to do with the 'thing' your not telling me?" John asked as Ashley turned back to John with tears down both checks._

_"Yes, I really want to tell you but I can't, I really can't." Ashley said feeling angry as hell that she has to leave the man that actually cared about her._

_"Ash, understand. I definitlly want to know but you said I can't and I'll try my best to respect and get over that." John said._

_Ashley thought for a second and remembered that Trish said something like that when Ashley told Trish she was pregnant. Trish was mad but she said she'll try to get over it just like what John was just saying._

_"I feel terrible that I can't tell you right now John, but there is something that I can and have to tell you."_

_"What Ash-baby you can tell me anything." John said trying to be comforting._

_"I have to quit WWE and move back to N.Y.." Ashley said closing her eyes so she won't see the anger in John's eyes._

_"Why! Ashley why are you leaving me!" John yelled._

_"John you have no right to yell at me!" Ashley yelled back opening her eyes again. "It's your fault why I have to move back to N.Y. !"_

_'You were the one who got me pregnant! If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have to deal with this crap.' Ashley thought in her head._

_"Ashley what the hell did I do to you to make you leave!" John said standing up looking at Ashley kneeing down on the floor. "I love you more than anything in the world Ash! Why the hell would it even come to mind of making you leave?"_

_"It has something to do with what I can't tell you!" Ashley said getting up not daring to reach John's height._

_"I know I said I'll respect that fact that you can't tell me but I can't take this." John said putting his hands through his short brunette hair._

_"What do you mean you can't take it? It's only been 30 seconds!"_

_"You're yelling at me saying stuff is my fault and I don't even know why because you won't tell me!" John said having a piont. "If this drama happened within 30 seconds, think of how ever long until you leave, Ashley."_

_"John, your really lucky right now." Ashley said calming her voice down looking up into John's beautiful ocean blue eyes smiling. "If you knew then I would have all the right to yell at you but since you don't know I'll let you slide." _

_"Ashes, thats why I love you so much, you always calm down after you get mad." John said smiling with his dimples hugging Ashley to pull her closer to him._

_"Shut up John." Ashley said smiling at the WWE campion that was teasing her._

_Instead of streching her head breaking her neck just trying to look at John, Ashley put her head on John's chest. He then smiled and put his chin on top of her head._

_"Ashley I love you so much. I can't live another day without you. I can't even take it when we go out with our friends without each other. I can't even take it when you walk to the bathroom and I'm left alone on the couch." John said telling the complete truth. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to live without you when you go back to N.Y."_

_"John baby, I know it's hard but it's for the best." Ashley said wishing that she said 'but it's for the baby'_

_"Alright." John said still mad but understanding. "Ashley, can I come with you?"_

_"No John, you can't. I love you dearly to the point I can't even be in a room alone with another man but you have the WWE title to watch over, fans, movies, and cd's."_

_"I'll give all that up for you." Johnn said picking her chin up to look at him._

_"Don't do this for me John." Ashley said shaking her head saying no. "__You have that WWE champion belt, The fans love you, everyone is looking foward to watching you every week on Raw."_

_"Ashley do you read the scripts much?" John asked with a soft cute smile. "Randy does something to my arm and I don't wrestle in a year or so."_

_"John thats not good." Ashley said taking her hands out of there arm lock. "Not only will the fans be pissed but you would have to be with me."_

_"Ashley, what is so bad about me leaving to be with you for a year?" The WWE Champion asked looking confussed at the 2005 Diva search winner. "Do you even want me? Or are you just saying this I love you truely crap to laugh at my emotional side?"_

_"John, why the hell would you even ask that?" Ashley said looking at John as if he was retarted. "I love you more than all the boyfriends I ever had! I always think of you when I'm doing something that has nothing to do with you. When we kiss it's like I fell for you all over again even after arguements. When you do the littlest things it feels amazing. When we make love it's like magic. When I make myself feel like crap because of my own issues, you make me feel special inside and out. Thats is why I didn't give up on you yet and I have the right to stab you in the neck."_

_Punk princess was telling the full truth too. Especially the last 2 things. When she said the last 2 things she was also thinking about the baby along with her thoughts on John. John felt so loved inside it wasn't even funny. John had a shocked look on his face. Ashley wondered why he was shocked because he knew this stuff already and some of the stuff that she said just then, she would tell him all the time. There was some stuff that Ashley never told John before that made him happy. It was a shame that Ashley never told John of all people her true boyfriend..._

_"I make you feel speacial?" John asked smiling with his killer dimples. Ashley should of at least told him that even when she wasn't pregnant._

_"John, your just noticing that?" Ashley asked ruining the moment._

_"I asked the question first and plus you never told me that I made you feel special which is pretty sad."_

_Ashley had to think for a second and know what hell John was talking about. She knew she said sombody made her feel special...but was she talking about John when she said that._

_"I know thats...sad" Ashley said feeling bad looking down._

_"Ashley it's not that serious I was playing." John said noticing her smile turning to a frown trying to cheer her up._

_"No, I'm not mad at you I was just...thinking about something.__" Ashley responed with a weak smile looking up at John._

_"Ashley?" _

_"Yes John."_

_"Come here" John said with a sexy smile showing his dimples opening his arms so Ashley could come in to a hug._

_Ashley's weak smile became strong. She opened her arms too and walked up to John. They had a nice cozy hug that also warmed the baby without squeezing it. That was how a family should be. Ashley rested her head on John's chest. John rested his head on hers. He felt Ashley try to look up at him so him removed his head from hers and looked into her eyes as his prediction was right. Ashley looked up at John and smiled. John then smiled too when he saw her smile. John moved in closer to her and kissed her. Ashleys responce to the kiss was kissing John back. They had a long passionet kiss as John backed up on the walk and they were in the middle of sliding down to the floor until._

_"OH HELL NO!" Candice yelled coming out the door fully dress screaming thought the hallway of the hotel._

_"Oh Lord..." Ashley said while rolling her eyes. "H__ere we go."_

_"I seriously forgot about her." John said knowing some type trouble was going to take place._

_"So you sleep with me then when she finds out you wanna get all lovy dovy and play I'm sorry, take me back?" Candice said having a point. "It's like that huh? I got you John, it's all cool...for now."_

_"Candice. our affair was a mistake until you got serious about it and-"_

_"If it's such a mistake then why did you continue? I did you say that you didn't want Ashley any more? Why did you say you were going to breakup with her to be with me John, why?!" Candice said raising her voice cutting John off as he got up of the wall with Ashley still in his arms. "You said you loved me. You said I freaked it up for you better than she did, Ashley don't take this the wrong way because he said all that and it's all true. So if you want to be pissed take it out on him cuz right now I don't want a bitch fight, ya dig?"_

_"Candice it's all cool, I really understand now. This is the time I'm not mad at you. Imma be on your side. I really belive what your saying" Ashley said with a smile laughing getting out another arm lock with John as Candice came up standing in front of John with Ashley. "John, I can't believe you. After I took your sympathy and actually kissed you 10 minutes after you slept with someone else. To top it off I knew about it. I can't even believe I was telling my self that we could be together, forever, in the future...with a family. But I guess I was wrong. It would be hard for a child to grow up with one parent. I guess it's just going to have to be that way. Or maybe there isn't going to be a baby to make us a family. That shit was my fault to even think that. I don't know why I even thought of believing it could happen with us."_

_Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She really didn't give a crap about John knowing about the baby. She gave so many clues that she was pregnant and if he still didn't know, then that would be sad and his problem. Right now to her it didn't matter if it was the right way, time, place, mood, or anything other wise to tell John she was pregnant with his baby. The thing is she wasn't going to tell him, he was going to tell himself. Ashley was just giving clues about it._

_"Ashley, what the hell are you talking about?" John asked feeling as if he had issues worst than Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, and Amy Whinehouse all together._ _"Ashley, are you pregnant...with my child?"_

_"I don't know, John." Ashley said wiping the smile off her face. "You tell me." _

_Ashley turned to walk back to her hotel room where Trish was eating donuts watching T.V. As Ashley was walking through the hallway, tearing without sound she felt a musculer hand grab her arm. She turned so hard you would of thought she had whiplash. When she turned around she thought it was John but it turned out to be a special someone. The someone she said made her feel special...even thought it was her best friend's boyfriend._

_"What!!" Ashley said as she turned around to the person face to chest with. She looked up and it was..."Randy?!?!"

* * *

_Thats Chapter 2 of "Always be my baby" this story has something to do with the song "Always be my baby" by Mariah Carey. Really pretty song. If you never heard of that song then you may need to check that out. There are going to be soooo many good songs in this story it's not even funny. But any way. if you wanna know whats going on with Randy and Ashley then Review NOWWW!!!!! For all the people that don't know who Randy's girlfriend that happens to be Ashley's best friend then here's a hint. _(Chapter 1: the Flashback with text messages) _and there you go. There will also be voting for ideas in this story so not only in will be intresting it will also be fun. Now isn't that great.

_Chapter 3 sneak peek:_ Ashley is going to reveal whats be going on with Randy and her. How will Randy's girlfriend (Ashley's BEST friend) react to this? Will they still be friends? Will this friend still be with Randy? Will this thing still take place between Ashley and Randy? How will John feel about it? Will Candice and Ashley squash the feud and be friends? What does Ashley think (Not "do"...THINK) about keeping the baby? (The whole next chapter is based on this Flashback and it's 2007)

The next chapter is going to be in regular font cuz right now I can't stand italics. It was too much of it in this chapter...think of the next (dun dun dunnnnnnn. lol!)

There you go people I hope you liked this chapter cuz I do. It was a lot of thinking and work to do. RRR (Ya'll should know what it stand for.) and A2FI D (New one: add to favorites if didn't) Chapter 3 is on it's way...PEACE "V"


	3. Flashback

Hay ya'll I'm so sorry I ain't update in like...forever, I was bored today so I thought why not update. I want to thank **MissPhilippinessSuperStar, xAttitudex, Christal-R, and TheLegendKiller28.** So here goes, what you've all been waiting for...

* * *

"Is everything alright, Ashley?" Randy asked with a concerned look on his face. "You look like you've been crying."

"No, Randy. I'm fine." Ashley said trying to avoid him as she turned back around. "I just got something in my eyes."

"Ashley I know you too well. somethings wrong." Randy responded trying to walk up to her. "You can trust me."

"Randy, just leave me alone I'm not feeling to well." Ashley said feeling her stomach.

"Just tell me Ashley!" Randy yelled as Ashley jumped a little.

"You want to know whats wrong with me?" Ashley said as she turned around with anger in her face as she saw Randy nodding his head. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Randy questioned in shock.

"Oh thats not it so don't be so surprised." Ashley warned. "Not only am I pregnant, I broke up with John because he cheated on me with Candice. He told her that he didn't want me anymore and that he was going to break up with me to be with her,"

Randy was shocked to being pissed as hell. He was shocked that she was pregnant and was pissed at what John did to Ashley.

"but it seems like I beat him to the punch."Ashley continued as she got louder so John can hear her.

"Ashley?" Randy asked trying to claim down.

"Yes Randy?" Ashley responded as she tried to claim down as well.

"Did I-"

"No Randy it wasn't you, It was John. He didn't use protection...you did." Ashley answered knowing what Randy was going to say before he finished his question."And plus we did that too long ago."

"Then why the hell did he cheat on you?" Randy said gaining his anger back again. "Wait does he even know your pregnant?"

"Now, when I told Trish and she told me to tell John. As I was going to tell him I caught him with Candice." Ashley paused for a second trying to keep her tears in that forced it's way out. "After seeing that I thought not to tell him. Then she said that John didn't want me. Me not telling John that I was pregnant didn't matter anymore so it just slipped out and now he knows."

"Oh," Randy said after he heard the news. "Ashley, come here."

Randy opened his arms to Ashley as a welcoming to his love. Ashley needed somebody to care for her right now so she just opened her arms and walked into Randy's hug of love. She rested her head on his chest as she smelt the scent of Randy's pure freshness. She always loved the way Randy smelled, that's one of the reasons why she hooked up with him. As she tears of sadness and pain dropped on Randy's shirt he rested his head on hers. He felt so bad for her so he showed his care in the hug. He kissed her in the head to cheer her up. He then put his hands on Ashley's face and looked her straight in the eyes as she did the same to him. She had a tears coming out of her eyes. Randy then wiped them away with his thumb. Then Ashley smiled knowing that Randy cared about her a lot. She wished she had someone like him. Someone to care for her, hug her when she was sad, cuddle with her, support and be there for her, wipe her tears away along with the pain that was being caused. She wished she had Randy.

"Ashley, I love you as a friend," Randy said with a pause as Ashley's heart dropped. She wanted him to love her more than a friend. "and I'm in love with you."

Ashley's heart rose again. Then she thought, that was her best friend's boyfriend. She may have kissed or even slept with him one timebut she left that in the past. Ashley tried as hard as she could to get over the fact that she couldn't have Randy. Her best friend already had him. She just had to wait so she avoided Randy for about 2 months now going on 3. Now with all the pressure that was put on her she couldn't stand not having Randy at this moment. Being in his arms made her feel so warm and cared for. Right now she had to have Randy.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to break up with Trish to be with you."

Ashley was happy for a moment until reality smacked her dead in the face.

"No, you can't Randy." Ashley said after her minute of thoughts. "You can't do that to her. She loves you and she doesn't deserve to be in that kind of pain."

"I know but I love you."

"Listen to your self Randy, you so like John." "She did so much for you. You can't just do that to her."

"Your right but-"

"But nothing Randy I don't want to hear it. You love her not me. You can't be with me Randy. You would kill her heart as much as John killed mine. Please don't do this."

"Ok I'll try"

"No you won't try, you'll do. We can't be together Randy...we just can't." Ashley said turning away and started walking as a tear slipped out her eye that she quickly wiped. "I'll see you later."

"Ashley wait." Randy said grabbing for Ashley's arm turning her to face him.

"Not yet Randy, just wait. In time we will be together."

"Just one more."

"One more wh-"

Ashley was cut off by a passionate kiss from Randy. Randy pull his heart into that kiss. Ashley wanted to push Randy away because to knew it was wrong but Randy push her closer. He put his hands on her waist and held her in his arms. Ashley couldn't help it, She wanted- scratch that, she needed Randy to be with her. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. Ashley sucked and bit on Randy's bottom lip. Randy lead Ashley's back to a wall pulling on her jean jacket. Ashley put her leg around Randy's waist.

"I...love...you Ashley." Randy made out between kisses.

"I love...you...too." Ashley manged to reply between kisses.

"What the Hell!" was yelled by...

"John." Ashley cried she she turned looking at John while getting her leg off Randy.

"Trish." Randy said as he turned seeing Trish while getting of Ashley.

Ashley turned her head to see if Trish was really there and she was. A tear slipped out of Trish's eye as she turned around to walk away towards the stairwell so she can walk back downstairs to her room.

"Trish wait, I can explain." Ashley yelled chasing her best friend down the hall.

"You better get to the explaining because I don't have all day." Trish said stopping at the door then turning around with tears down her face.

"Randy,...he...he kissed me and it just got...it got passionate and it was a mistake, I swear to you Trish." Ashley manged to get out through her mouth.

"Tell me exactly why _he_ kissed you."

"I was about to tell you that...that John cheated on me with..Candice and then Randy came." Ashley said with sobs between her words. "I told him what happened and I guess he felt sorry for me. Then he kissed me and we just got too into it. I swear I was going to stop him but he..I just..couldn't"

"Whats so hard about 'Stop, we can't do this, your my best friends boyfriend.' ?" Trish said with her arms out in anger. "And about your problems with John, I would feel sorry for you but right now your too fake for me to believe."

"Oh my gosh Trish, he held me down and let on a wall I couldn't do anything! I promise you with my life that I told him that we couldn't do that because your my best friend!" Ashley said truthfully. "I'm telling the truth, why don't you believe me? And on top of that how the hell am I being fake?"

"Oh my gosh Ashley, how can you tell him that kissing would wrong between kisses but didn't stop him?" Trish repeated Ashley. "Your being fake because your crying talking 'bout John cheated on you and your pregnant and you really think I should be sorry for you after you played tongue wrestle with my boyfriend. Hun it's not going to work that way."

"I told him that kissing me would be wrong before he did it." Ashley said trying to get Trish's full understanding. "It was just a kiss Trish, and plus _he kissed me_!"

"Fine I get the point that _he kissed you_ but how did you know he was going to kiss you in the first place and didn't stop him then?"

"He tried to do it once and I told him it was wrong but him pushed me against the wall and kissed me."

Ashley knew she just lied to her best because she thought on it. _'I know he didn't try to kiss me once, he said he loved me and that he would break up with you to be with me and I told him it was wrong then he kissed me anyway and when I had a chance to stop him I didn't cuz I was thinking about myself instead of the pain that would be caused on you. Then he push me on the wall. I'm such a horrible friend, I'm so sorry Trish.'_

"Ashley your such a bad lier thats another reason why I think your so fake"

"Why Trish, why? What happened to my best friend that would understand me?"

"I don't know...wait.. I got it, that _best friend _disappeared when her best friend Ashley slept with her boyfriend."

"Are you serious? I never slept with..." Ashley paused and looked to her side.

"I was right. You did sleep with him, and you had the nerve to say it was _just_a kiss. That's _another_ reason why your fake. He's probably the father of the baby. Such a slut."

"Trish I can't believe you. It _was_ just a fucking kiss. How dare you say that he's the father. Randy wore protection and plus the last time we had sex was-"

"I don't want to hear the last time you had sex with _my_ boyfriend." "How was it _just_ a fucking kiss when you slept with him? And plus he may not be the father but, Hey, you still slept with him so therefore that still makes you a slut."

"Through out your _whole _relationship with Randy all we did was kiss which was just now. I slept with him before you 2 where together. So how does that make me a slut? You should be calling Candice a slut."

"I don't believe that you didn't sleep with Randy while we were together. Even if that's true, you were still with John at the time so that still makes you a slut."

"Fuck you and your thoughts, because I don't care any more." Ashley said raising her hand in defense turning around to fine out whats going on with John and Randy.

* * *

"Man whats your problem?" Randy asked prepared to curse John out.

"What do you mean whats my problem, whats yours, you were kissing up on my girl." John replied as a defense.

"Last time I checked she broke up with you." Randy responded truthfully. "Why do you care anyway? You wanted to break up with Ashley for Candice."

"Thats nun of your business."

"It is if you were going to break my friend's heart like that."

"It's don't seem like ya'll _just_ friends to me and with that, look who's talking, you broke Trish's heart."

" _I'll _deal with Trish later. All me and Ashley did was kiss! You slept with someone. Of all people it was Candice!" Randy said getting madder each second. "Ashley is a great person and she's pregnant with _your _kid and you cheat on her."

"At the time I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Even if she wasn't pregnant you shouldn't of cheated on her."

"Your right." "You should really take your own medicine."

"I never slept with anyone when I was with Trish."

"Then when did you sleep with Ashley?"

"3 months before I went with Trish. I know I know, when I slept with her you were with her. I didn't find out until I started dating Trish and I'm sorry but I really didn't know that you were with Ashley at the time."

"So she cheated on me first." John said understanding his point. "I know what I did was wrong and all, but she had the nerve to be mad at me when she cheated on me first."

Ashley walked up to the sexy men looking pissed as hell. She was surprised she didn't come up to them ripping each others head off. Randy looked like things were all cool and John glared at Ashley so hard, it looked like his eyes were about to pop out then burn. Ashley looked at Randy first. She was about to say something to him but when he put his head down to not look at her, she stood there confused and it showed on her face. She then gave up when he didn't respond and turned to John. She wondered why he had the nerve to be mad at her and she was for a fact going to question about it.

"Why the hell are you looking at me as if you got something to be mad about and your the one that was cheating on me. And on top of that I'm pregnant." Ashley said softly but with anger.

"Because you cheated on me first." John answered while still having a mad face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ashley asked even more confused.

"You don't remember 3 months before Randy and Trish were together you slept with Randy."

"How do you know?"

"Because I told him." Randy answered as Ashley turned to Randy.

"Do you know how fucking long ago that was?" Ashley ask as she looked at them both.

"Yeah, but you have the nerve to be mad at me when you did it too." John said with a point.

"I did it once and it was a stupid mistake I stayed faithfulto you. You on the other hand did it more than once AND was going to leave me for that tramp."

"How do you know if we did it more than once?" John asked knowing that Ashley was right.

"You must have don't it enough for you to be positive you were going to leave me. You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, we both cheated so what the problem?" Ashley asked trying to get this over with. "John, me and you are through. Me and Randy _could_ start something new."

"Fine Ashley, but what are you going to do with the baby?"

"I might...I might get abortion."

"What!" Both John and Randy yelled.

"I kind of understand John being mad but Randy why are you yelling?"

"Because everyone deserves to live and killing the baby won't help."

"Yeah and that is my child too."

"I know but I'm just not ready, especially if the baby's parents aren't going to be together."

"I'll be there for him or her. I might be ok with Randy helpingtoo if ya'll ever get together."

"Yeah I'll help with the baby in case John does something stupid."

"Oh shut up Randy."

"John you have no right to be there for the baby. Fine, I'll decide if I'll keep the baby or not. I'm too tired and I'm going to bed." Ashley said before walking off.

"Randy, if you and Ashley.... you know, take better care of her than me." John said feeling bad for himself.

"I'm positive that I'm already doing that, I gotta go talk to Trish." Randy replied before walking off.

John just stood there in shame thinking about all the drama that just happened.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update soon enough. I was busy and focused on different stories. My bad but anyways...this isn't the best chappy but it's a chapter so be thankful. The next one is WAY better that this so stay tuned. Press the blue bottom bellow and leave a review. Peace "V"


	4. Where the Drama begins

Sorry again. I have school, things to do, places to go, people to see, and so on . I want to thank **princessoffndrknes06 **for the review. Here goes the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I only own Ashley's son who is _**not**_ a real person.

* * *

Ashley laid on her bed on her side facing the wall thinking about all the things that happened not too long ago in the dark. She's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby, her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with Candice Michelle of all people, she lost her best friend because she made out with her boyfriend, and she thought about getting abortion because she doesn't think she's ready for a kid.

* * *

Randy knocked on Trish's door knowing he was going to have to explain what happened. He leaned on the wall as he waited. The door slowly opened revealing a Trish that looked a hot mess. Her face was pink and her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked up at Randy and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Trish asked rudely.

"I wanted to explain what happened earlier." Randy answered knowing this would be hard.

"You don't need to explain shit. What happened was what I saw and I saw you lip locking with my best friend." Trish said getting a little loud. "Or should I say someone I thought was my best friend."

"It's my fault though. You shouldn't blame her for something I did."

"You may have started it but she sure did kiss you back!"

"Thats because I kissed her, I held her down, I walked her back to the wall. All that shit was me. I didn't give her a chance to push me away."

"Since all of that shit started from you why did you do it?"

"Because-"

"Because what?!"

"Because I have.... very strong feelings for her."

"You what?! What about me? Don't you have feelings for me? I'm your fucking girlfriend, what the hell!"

"Trish, I do love you. With all my heart, I do. I'm just not _in love_ with you." Randy answered truthfully knowing this would break Trish's heart.

"Wait what? I don't get it. Was it me, I'm I not attractive to you any more or is it the way I look. What is it? Tell me!" Trish asked feeling very confused thinking Randy not attractively loving her was her fault as tears fell down her eyes.

"No Trish. You are very attractive. Your gorgeous, smart, wonderful, down to earth, you have a great personality, you have a beautiful smile, with the sweetest honey brown eyes." Randy answered walking to Trish before hugging her.

"Then why don't you love me? You can stand there and tell me all these things that makes a girl feel special, makes a girl feel loved and cared about and you don't love me?" Trish questioned as she rest her head on Randy's chest.

"I don't know Trish. The first time we started going out I was happy and so lucky I could be with someone so beautiful and unique then I was a fool and I messed up my gift. I never cheated on you and I never thought about it. But I did have feelings for Ashley before I dated you and I guess when I saw her sad and she was crying those emotions came back and I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry Trish, I never meant to hurt you in any way. I'm really sorry and I regret what I did." Randy said softly in Trish's ears before he pulled her back to look at her. He looked deeply into her eyes as she did the same to him. More tears slipped out of them and Randy wiped them off. "Don't cry."

"How can't I? Who can't cry over someone like you? Your such a wonderful person, but for you to go and do that with my best friend hurts. Who wouldn't cry?" Trish replied as Randy understood the pain she was going through.

"I'm sorry. I understand the pain that I caused you, I truly wish I can take it away. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Wait? So that means we're over?"

"Didn't you end it?"

"Yeah, but we can work things out. It can get better, right?"

"You deserve more Trish, you do. There are better men out there in the world and I hope you find him soon." Randy said feeling disappointed in his self.

"You are the better man out there. You just made a mistake. People do that, we're human."

"I know but I still have feelings for Ashley. It's not right to you. I can't stay and let you get hurt."

"So your saying if we continue this relationship your sure you might cheat on me?"

"I don't know but I want to avoid hurting you by not being with you so you don't have to worry about me cheating."

"What about our future? What about marriage and having ki-"

"Getting married, having kids?! That never even came to my mind. Trish, this is going to far." Randy stated honestly.

"It's not just 'feelings' is it? Your in love with Ashley." Trish said finally getting it. "You don't love me."

"Trish, I'm sorry."

"You can't cheat, the girls pregnant from God's sake, she's not gonna be able to travel with us."

"You don't know that. She might travel with us and if she does I might end up kissing her again. And all this drama started up from _just_ a kiss."

"I know but-"

"There's no buts. I'm doing this for you Trish. I'm sorry. I gotta go." Randy said just before walking to the door.

"Wait." Trish said before she walked up and grabbed his arm. "One more time. At least. Just one more."

"Trish I ca-" Randy manged to say before he was interrupted by Trish's lips touching against his.

At first Randy didn't put emotion into it but then he tasted more of the sweet taste of Trish's lips. They stood there and kissed letting each others tongues explore their mouths. Trish felt on his body and put her hands under Randy's shirt lifting it up. Randy put his hands on her waist pushing her back.

"I....I can't do this." Randy said out up breathng down at the floor fixing his shirt. "I'm really sorry."

Randy turned around and left the room without looking back at Trish's dissappointed, sad, and dumbfounded face.

* * *

Ashley was still in her thoughts laying down facing the wall. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a knock on her door. She sure as hell didn't feel like getting up. Luckily the door was unlocked.

"Come in." Ashley yelled carelessly about who could be at your door.

She saw the light from the hall way and a man's shadow standing at the door, on the wall. He walked in and started talking.

"For someone pregnant, you should care who's at your door because it could be anybody." The man said was he walked to Ashley's bed and sat by her.

"Why should I have to worry? I'm not keeping the baby anyway." Ashley replied although she wasn't sure about keeping the baby or not.

"What! Ashley you can't just make the decisions by your self, thats not fair on my part."

"Well it sure wasn't fair when you cheated on me with my worst enemy but you should have a say in me keeping the baby. It's just not gonna happen like that, John."

"I'm sorry and I made a mistake-"

"A mistake you've been doing for a while now."

"Ashley, you can't talk because you cheated on me first."

"Oh my God John, did we not discuss this already?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you but when I found out you slept with Randy it hurt me too. "

"Why does it hurt you? I'm not gonna repeat the details on how you hurt me over and over again. Plus, guys can't get pregnant so you wouldn't know how much it hurts me."

"I said it was a mistake. I would know how much it would hurt if I were to purpose to you."

"_If_ you were to purpose but you didn't and especially at that time when I slept with Randy."

"I get your point, I understand you were hurt but I never intended that to happen."

"Oh, but you did intended it to happen when you where fucking her right? And you never intended it to happen when you where going to leave me?"

"Ashley, i wasn't going to leave you!"

"Then why didn't you-? You didn't attemp to claim she was- You know what John? Your life must be really fucked up, and that fucking up is effecting me and I don't want my baby growing up like that."

"People get killed everyday because of mistakes and you say my life is fucked up? And your blaming me cuz your life is fucked up too, and all this fucking up is messing up the baby's life? What the hell?!"

"You and your drama caused fucked me up and the baby will be in a fucked up environment"

"Do you always have to bring the drama out on things?"

"Oh no the hell you didn't. In case you didn't know, you created the drama by cheating on me. I'm just telling you my point of view on it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I' sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

"You don't have to say it at all. Weather you say it or not you still cheated no matter what. It's a fact, you can't change it to an opinion."

"Ashley I swear on my-"

"Don't swear on anything for me, I'm not worth it. Plus, you'll regret what you swore on so don't."

"What do you mean your not worth it? You worth more than the world to me, Ash."

"If I am then promise you won't swear on _anything_ for me."

"Fine, I won't. Can we at least talk peacefully and think things through about the baby?"

"Is that why your here, to talk about the baby?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to give it up. We should keep it, together and be a little family."

"John, that would be nice, really but...I don't know if I'm ready for a kid, I mean I'm only 21. I was happy about it earlier but now since all this crap happened I don't think I'm ready."

"Ashley, how old was you mom when she had you?"

"15 but-"

"Did she want to keep or raise you?"

"No but-"

"Did she spend 9 months with you anyway?"

"Yes but-"

"Did she set you up for adoption?"

"Yea."

"When she gave birth to you did she give you away to another family?"

"No."

"Did she keep you even though she was 15?"

"Yea."

"Did the father help her through it?"

"No."

"What she ready or prepared?"

"No."

"Your a 21 year old grown ass women that has a man that will support and prepare you for the baby. Whats wrong?" John asked as he laid down on the bed behind Ashley.

"Nothing, I'm just scared."

"And you think your mom wasn't scared?"

"She was."

"Ok then. You have nothing to be scared about...you got me and I go through it all with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." John said proving Ashley he cared. " I owe you, you can at least have somebody be there for you then you go through all this. I'm doing this for us and the baby."

"No matter what you do, I'll always I love you Johnny in some type of way." Ashley responded in a little whisper.

"I love you too Ash, and our baby." John replied as he put his hand over the baby.

Ashley smiled to her self while putting her hand over his and closing her eyes before going to sleep. Soon John did the same and they both were together sleep.

* * *

**End of Flashback **(FINALLY!!)

"No matter what you do, I'll always I love you Johnny." Ashley said in her sleep as she dreamed about the last time she was with John.

"I love you too, Mommy." Little John (thats his new nick-name) said thinking that his mother was referring to him.

Ashley woke up little and heard her son's reply. She opened her eyes and smiled down at him. Little John looked up at his mother and smiled up at her showing his dimples. Ashley tried to hold a tear back because how beautiful her son was. Everyday he looked more and more like his father. She just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he rest his head on her shoulders.

* * *

A few minutes later the plane landed in Miami, Florida. They got there suitcases, picked up a few snacks, then headed to the hotel with the car Ashley rented. They got to the hotel and got ready to go to Raw.

"You ready Johnny?" Ashley yelled from her room as she put her light purple mid length jacket that was short sleeved over her black shirt with a pink skull head on it.

"Almost Mommy." Little John yelled from the bathroom.

"Alright." Ashley yelled back as she put on her fingerless gloves that were connected to the fishnets that went up her arms. Ashley was THE punk princess. Even though she would wear fishnets showing her bra and a skirt that was super short she had to dress a little more appropriately being that she had a kid on her arm and all but she still rocked the punkness.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Little John yelled as he came in his mom's room and saw her lacing up her black boots over her jeans. "I like your hair. You cut it."

"Thanks sweetie." Ashley smiled at the compliment her son gave about her blonde hair with black, pink, and light purple highlights. "I cut it and put the highlights in while you were washing up."

"Oh, They match your outfit." Little John pointed out with a smile.

"I like yours." Ashley replied looking at the outfit her son had on. He wore a WWE T-shirt and the jeans with a skull belt buckle and a chain hanging on the side.

"Thanks, let's go." Little John said grabbing his mom's hand pulling her out the room.

"Ok, Let me get the card." Ashley got the card to her hotel and up it in her pocket. Ashley locked the door then left with Little John. Ashley walked down the hall holding hands with her son. She was happy that her son will finally get to meet his father and his father will finally get to meet his son but she was nervous. She was scared about how Trish might have felt, scared about seeing John, and really scared to see Randy. She was going to have to face her fears eventually.

* * *

Thank god I finally got that dag on flash back done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was pretty cool. The next chapter: Will John finally get to meet his son? Will Trish and Ashley get along?, If Ashley loved John like she said in her dream then why did she leave him? What happens when Randy finds out Ashley is there? How will Ashley feel about seeing old friends? So many questions that aren't answered. They will be by the next 2 chapters and I promise I won't have you guys waiting so long. R.R.R. Peace "V"


	5. Like Father Like Son

Oh Emm GEEZZERS! I am BEYOND sorry for not keeping up with my updates!!!! It's been years (litterally)! You people probably thought I was dead or something. I haven't been using my time wisely when I could of been updating. I didn't forgot about this story and all of you guys reading it. If you continue to read it even after this year of waiting, you are the awesomest person ever. For my other stories It may take a while because I have so many ideas and so many stories I keep coming up with without even finishing my other stories. I have another story on my pending list as we read lol. So yeah. As you know that I do my dedications, I would like to thank : **jash4ever**, **othgirl92**, **mp054**, **Christal-R**, and **sweetcandy apple**for reviewing the last chappy (God I miss typing that lol).

****Heads up: Trish is still in the WWE and Randy Orton is NOT married to that Samantha chick.

Thanx for waiting and here goes what you've all been waiting for...

* * *

"God I'm so nervous." Ashley thought out loud while walking the hallways of the Raw arena.

"Why" Little John asked.

"Um.....because I haven't seen the people here for 5 years," Ashley answered not knowing he heard her. "When I left things I wasn't on the good side of many people that were close to me. Including your father."

"They don't matter because you'll always be on my good side and you love me more than anything in the world."

"I was blessed with the best son in time. You are so amazing. I truly love you." Ashley replied already cheered up because on her son's words. "When you say they don't matter, does that include Jo- I mean-"

"Daddy? Yes, it does. I thought I'd say that because you don't like him anyway. I didn't say it about Evil Randy Orton though."

"You are so amazing at understanding at your age." Ashley stated still in amazement even though she already knew this trait about her son. "That's going to come in handy when you get a little girlfriend but your not at that age yet."

"When could I have a girlfriend?"

"We'll see. Shouldn't you be disgusted by girls having cuddies?"

"That's for immuture little boys."

"I like to hear you say that." Ashley said smiling at her God given gift. "Here we are."

"Is this Daddy's room?"

"Nope. This is Mr. McMahon's. We have to stop here first before we see your daddy. Wanna do the honors?"

"Ok." Little John answered before he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. McMahon yelled on the other side of the door.

Ashley opened the door then held Little John's shoulder with her both hands as they walked in.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon. Long time no see." Ashley said kindly while closing the door behind her.

"Right-bac-acha. This little guy is the reason you quit?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yup, my love and my life." Ashley stated smiling at her son.

"How cute. Let me guess, John's the father?"

"Unfortunately." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so why are you here? His locker is down the hall to the left. He just can back from winning a match, as usual. Or are you trying to get your job back?"

"I'm here to thank you for letting me come here."

"That feels special. No one around here thanks me for anything."

"Glad that you feel that way. Well I'll be going on."

"Wait. Ashley before you go, how would it sound if I let you come back to WWE?" Mr. McMahon asked without sarcasm.

"Wow, I don't know. That would be great, but I have this one to look over."

"You don't have to worry about that. Being that alot of theses slu- I'm mean Divas," McMahon corrected as Ashley covered her son's ears. "haven't been closing there legs we invested in getting a daycare for the wrestlers with kids. Plus, the kids become good friends."

"That sounds really good and that would be really helpful for us." Ashley said honestly. "I'll think about it during my time here. I'll tell you when I decide."

"Sleep on it then. If you agree we'll have you in the ring better than ever." Mr. McMahon replied understanding her reason. "And, Ashley."

"Yea?"

"Your looking good. You know, for someone who had a kid."

"Thanks, I guess." Ashley said with a chuckle. "Thank you for your time. Good bye."

"See you around."

* * *

**John Cena's Locker Room**

_Beat Carlito in the match, check. Take shower, check. Get dressed, check. Find a way to not go clubing with the guys -_Knock knock, the sound came from the door inturrupting John in his thoughts.

"Who is it?" John asked while walking to the door.

"An old friend." A familiar female voice answered from the other side. "Well, kind of more than a friends. An old of coarse."

John was confused for a moment. He thought long and hard about who it could be. Then came to him.

"Ashley?" John said while opening the door to a different women with the same punk style. He looked at her in amazement. Not only because of the fact that he hasn't seen her in 5 years, also because her body has changed a lot within 5 years. She had an hourglass shape and her thighs were thicker.

"Yea, it's me." Ashley answered with a smile leaning on the frame of the door.

"Hey, um, come in." John said opening the door for Ashley to come in. "You can sit over there."

"Thank you." Ashley answered while walking in and sitting on the couch. _Damn, look at that ass! _John thought. "You were always a gentlemen."

"Thanks" replied before chuckling at his thought as she walked in the room.

"Whats so funny?" Ashley asked realizing John smiling with those gorgeous dimples his unknown son stole from him.

"Nothing, it's just great to see you after so long." John answered not stating the full truth. "You look...good. Really good."

"You too. Still...sexy." Ashley stated back while grinning at her words and checking his body and muscles out.

"You know I gotta look good for the ladies." John joked before smiling again. "So, what brings you here?"

"About that." Ashley said looking down thinking about her son. Then she looked up at John's clean ocean blue eyes before smiling. "I want you to meet somebody. "

"You came all the way here so I can meet someone?" John said confused at Ashley's words.

"Yup, I'll be right back." Ashley said before standing up and leaving John the room confused.

_This can't be what I think it is. it can't be who I think it is. I think I' finally meeting the someone I've always died to know or hear about. _John thought while remembering what happened 5 year ago when he last seen Ashley. That night he came into her hotel room and stayed with her during the night. The next day she was gone and didn't tell him when or where she was going or what she was going to do with the baby. She didn't even see Randy before she left. Although she did leave him a note.

* * *

**The Hallway**

_God, I'm so nervous. I wonder what he'll think. Will he be mad because I waited 5 years tell him about his son he never knew, will he be happy like he said he would be 5 years ago, or has he changed and doesn't want anything to do with Little John?_ Ashley thought before coming to a stop in front of the daycare. Se opened he door and looked for her son. He saw her and followed her out the door.

"Were you talkin to my dad?" Little John asked his mother as he held her hands.

"Yup, we were catchin up a tiny bit." Ashley answered before she let out a sigh as she stopped in front of John's room. "Here we go."

* * *

**Back At John's Locker Room**

Ashley knocked on the door, nervously. A few seconds later John opened the door and saw Ashley with a little boy in front of her.

"John, this our son John Felix Anthony Cena Jr." Ashley stated with a slight smile.

"This is the baby? The one you left for?" John asked although he knew the answer already.

"Yea. I brought him here because his birthday is coming up and he mentioned something about you and I decided it's time for him to meet his father."

"He looks just like me when I was that young." John said smiling at the little version of him.

"He even has your dimples." Ashley smiled proudly of the fact.

"Really?" John asked in amazement. Then he kneeling down to be face to face with his son. "Hey little guy. I hear it's gonna be your birthday. How old are you gonna be?"

"I'm going to be 5 tomorrow." Little John answered smiling.

"Wow, I missed out on alot. We should make that up with a birthday party for you." John stated smiling at his son realizing he does have his dimples.

"Really?" Little John asked in happiness.

"John you don't have to do-"

"Ash I do. He's my son and I have to be there for him." John said interrupting her. "Both of you, come in." John said moving out the way to let them in.

Little John sat on the couch and Ashley sat in a chair across the room watching him. John came in and sat next to his son.

"So what do you like to do?" John asked him to get to know his son more.

"I like playing with toys and watching wrestling." Little John answered proudly.

"Who's your favorite wrestler?" John asked curiously.

"You." Little John answered with a giggle.

"Really?" John asked surprised.

"Yup. I was really happy when Mommy told me you were my dad!"

"Okay then. Who's your least favorite wrestler?"

"Evil Randy Orton." Little John pouted. "Mommy likes him though."

_He did not just say that!_ Ashley thought.

"She does?" John asked looking up at her shocked face.

"Yea. I have to go to the bathroom."

"It's right back there." John said getting up showing him.

"Ok, thanks."

"Do you need any....help?" John asked with an awkward face.

"Nope. I'm a big kid now." John said with a smile before he went to the bathroom by his self.

"Look Ashley." John started with a little anger as he walked over to her. "I don't care about your whole still liking Randy think, but I do care about the fact that you kept the baby and never attempted to tell me so I can help raise him."

"I had a lot on my mind at the time and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that he's 'a big kid now' and you waited 5 damn years to tell me." John said quietly as Ashley realized he was offended by the big kid thing.

"Well what do you want me to say? 'I'll go bad in time and change what I've done?' Life doesn't work out that way."

"Look. How about I send the rest of the day with him and you and Randy catch up?"

"Wouldn't you have something to do?"

"I was gonna go clubbing but I was looking for a way to not go."

"Um. ok."

"I think Randy's not doing anything tonight so you two can do whatever."

"Ok, then." Ashley said as Little John walked out the bathroom. "Hey, hun. I'm gonna let you stay here with your daddy. ok?"

"Yay!" Little John said excitedly. Then realized something. "Where are you gonna go then?"

"I'm gonna catch with some old friends."

"Who evil Randy Orton?"

"Hush. Stop calling him that. Come here and give me a kiss goobye." Ashley said as Little John ran over and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Bye bye, baby."

"By Mommy." Little John said with a wave.

* * *

**In The Hallway**

As Ashley walked out of John's room while closing the door she bumped into somebody and fell.

"I'm sorry." The handsomely familiar voice said as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks." Ashley said before looking up at the muscular man.

"Hi, whats your na-" The man started to say before already realizing who it was. "Ashley?"

"Hi. Randy." Ashley said before smiling at the man she was about to go look for.


End file.
